Only Learn
by Shinzoku
Summary: Darkrai wanders through his city, Drimare Town, to find Cresselia hurt, lost, and heartbroken. Taking her in, he finds out that Latios lies at the heart of all her problems, and sets out to help her fix them. Darkrai/Cresselia, AU, jerkish-Latios
1. Chapter 1

He was the most feared in the depths of Drimare City; everyone knew him as the white haired, blue eyed, smirking man who was able to easily knock anyone out by just touching their forehead. People parted in crows if he was coming through, and no one but the bravest of souls talked to him. He was tall, with tan skin, a black, sleeveless shirt with a red collar, and baggy black pants with chains hanging from the pockets. Everywhere he went, his combat boots would make clumping noises against the ground, his chains would swing back and forth, and some swore to Arceus himself that the tattoos on each of his arms actually moved.

Darkrai smirked. He crossed his arms and stared at the TV, leaning forward to stare into the very soul of the waitress. Kindhearted, smiling for real, she took town his order and scurried away, terrified of the dark yet invisible aura that surrounded the man.

"Poor girl," he said, but shook his head. She would live a long life, especially long for a Raichu. It was a gift but a curse being a Legendary Pokemon; he could tell when and how someone would die, understand someone's very fears, wishes, and lies. And that was just him, a mere ghost who had met but three of the dozens of Legendaries that ruled the world.

The girl came back, her tail zipping back and forth as she gently placed a plate of chicken on the table and then a glass of pink liquid.

"Anything else, sir?" she asked.

"Nah," Darkrai said, waving a hand. "I'm good."

With a quick bow, she tugged her apron, straightening it, and went to another table, where she began to talk to someone else. Darkrai never ate, only drank, as he stared at the people around the room. Many were sitting in soft cushioned booths, others with screaming kids sitting at the tables situated in the middle of the room. The floor was a splash of color, bright red with thousands of shades of other colors splattered around. He took note of where everything was, finding this place to be his favorite so far, and leaned back.

It was common to see other Legendaries at Drimare; yes, he had never met them, but he could point out Celebi and Dialga, Shaymin, and Victini talking to each other quietly at the other end of the room. Everyone steered clear of them, save for the kind Raichu, and avoided them like the plague.

"Is something wrong, sir?" another woman asked, a cook by the looks of it. She wasn't thin, but not fat either, with sharp canines and wide, happy eyes. Her hair swiped across her forehead and under her apron Darkrai saw a beautiful blue dress. Munchlax.

"No," Darkrai said and turned his head to look out the window. "I'm just not all that hungry right now."

She gave him a skeptical look but went no farther. Darkrai crossed his arms when he was sure she had left and then decided to stand up. He didn't think once about wasting food- he was a Legendary for Arceus's sake, able to live weeks without any scrap of meat or fruit. Instead, he placed it back on his table and left, leaving a tip for the Raichu.

Business in Drimare Town was always busy, always rushing, always doing. This was his town to watch over, one that not many people felt blessed to be in, and to keep themselves occupied they worked, worked, worked. Drimare wasn't really a town, having grown far too past the point, and tall skyscrapers rose into the ever-foggy sky. Tailow and Swellow with their golden mailbags soared across the sky, chattering to each other, lightening the mood.

But something didn't feel right, something felt off. Darkrai turned his head and focused his senses on a certain spot, the sound of crying rattling through his head. Nothing but confusion covered his face as he headed towards the spot. Deep down in an alley, at the farthest end, was a woman that looked no older than him. Her long blond hair was filthy, muddy, and her yellow dress was torn in many places. Next to her was a folded blue vest, one that was meant to fall all the way to the floor instead of end with a shirt.

Darkrai gave a concerned look. She looked disheartened, terrified, and her sobs filling the air simply proved that.

Cautiously approaching, Darkrai held out a hand and said, "Why do you cry?"

The woman looked up. Confident red eyes pierced into blue ones, betraying her depressed character. Tears fell down her cheeks and fell into the hands that had just been covering her face, falling down her wrists and onto her soaked dress. Shocked, Darkrai realized her as his counterpart Cresselia, the being of dreams, one of the Legendaries he knew, but never met.

Sniffing, she rubbed her nose and sniffed. "It does not matter now," she said, only to burst into sobs again.

"You must tell me," Darkrai said. He did not want to butt into her life, but this was his town, he was supposed to make sure every single person was happy.

"I don't want to tell you," Cresselia wept. She clenched her jaw and rubbed her eyes, already raw from the many times she must have been rubbing them before. "You wouldn't understand."

Darkrai knelt down, one arm draped over his raised knee. "I understand more than you know," he said steadily, voice not faltering once. "Tell me."

"I-" she coughed "-I was trying to be kind to Latios, b-but he just got even madder and left me here. He said I was hurting Latias, but I never spoke to her."

Relationships between Legendaries were scary; Mew and Mewtwo were father and son, two complete opposites; Giratina and Shaymin had been silently accepted through the world as husband and wife; three siblings, Raqyuaza, Groudon, and Kyogre who had been so kind became raged when Kyogre had been discovered with a son, Manaphy. For newer Legendaries like them, it made no sense, but was accepted in fear something would happen. Latios was well known for hurting those in his relationships, those except Latias.

Darkrai sighed and leaned forward a little, reaching out to touch Cresselia's shoulder. With a gasp she jerked back, hitting her head against the wall.

"Don't touch me, you monster," she growled. "I've heard all about your stupid, foolish-"

"I do not give nightmares to those who are already in one," he responded slowly. "Please trust me."

Cresselia shook her head, clasped her hands together, and tried to push herself as far back as she could.

"Look, you're cold, you're wet, you're crying in the filthiest alley I have ever seen. Why don't you come to my apartment?"

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Darkrai blinked only once. "Come with me?"

Her knees moved away from her chest and her hands fell to her sides. Before another round of sobs could attack, Darkrai swiftly pulled her to her feet and grabbed her vest.

"Would you like me to grab something from the store for you?" Darkrai asked. Cresselia kept her hands close to her chest and shook her head. "Positive?" He simply got no answer.

In defeated silence, Darkrai wandered through the streets. He only traveled to the places that were within walking distance, and swore that the next time Dialga and Palkia fought in his entertainment district, he would pummel them with Arceus' permission. Things were still being fixed from last time, though it was almost finished. Cresselia jumped every time someone moved a brick, every time an Exploud shouted orders, every time a leaf moved in the wind.

She was in terrible condition, almost unable to walk the full way. Darkrai let her lean against him and guided her into his apartment complex. Usually he just took the stairs, being the idiot that he was inside, but this time he took the elevator. And, like usual, everyone moved out of his way to let them through.

Cresselia looked like she was desperately trying to hold back tears. She choked and shut her eyes on their way up, having to be led out by her new caretaker.

"It's right here, okay?" Darkrai asked. Cresselia nodded slowly and stepped into the room with him, her breath being taken away. His carpets and walls were black, accented with white trimming on the floor. Her sandaled feet felt a thick, soft red carpet and for some reason, she looked almost calmer.

With an approving nod, Darkrai made her sit on the couch and sat across from her, pressing his hands against a round coffee table.

"What did he do?" he asked. "He didn't-"

"No," Cresselia said. "He never touched me inappropriately. But…" She pressed her lips together in an attempt to keep her voice from shaking. Her hands were wrapping around each other, her posture weak and slumping. She stared at the carpet, then the walls, looking at the pictures of what the city, or town, looked like before the skyscrapers had been built.

"He said I was useless, a poor excuse for someone in a relationship. He attacked me and left me in your city." She covered her face. "I wandered around for a week before finally just stopping."

Latios, that bastard. Darkrai stood and walked to the small kitchen. He moved things around in the fridge and began to cook something on the stove that included Pecha berries, Chesto berries, and Cheri berries. In that time, Cresselia began to sob again, unable to hold it in.

Soon a hot bowl of stew was placed on the table in front of her. Cresselia looked up, staring at Darkrai.

"Well?" he asked. "I didn't poison it. I'm not of the Poison Type."

She rolled her eyes at his stupid pun and pulled the warm bowl onto her lap.

Darkrai wiped his hands on a towel and resumed his position on the couch across from her, simply watching her stare at the food he had made her.

"After this, shower. We're throwing away your cloths and getting you new ones."

Her gaze jerked from her food to Darkrai.

"You can't," she said.

It was a rule Arceus had created. He said that full-fledged Legendaries, those who were the very first of their species ever created, had to wear clothes resembling the Pokemon form Arceus had created for them. Never had they became their actual forms, they were just there to establish certain rules and regulations.

They stared at each other for quite a bit. Finally it was Cresselia who broke the gaze when she began to eat.

"I don't care about manners," Darkrai said, noting how carefully and slowly she ate, sure to never spill a drop.

"But I do," Cresselia said after she swallowed. "You invited me in, I will not take advantage of you or ruin your things."

Darkrai snorted. "Whatever," he said with a roll of his eyes. He flicked his head to the side to get his hair out of his eyes and quietly assumed that someone had talked her into doing that. "Anyway, you'll get some of my clothes to wear until I can contact Arceus, Mew, or Regigigas."

Slowly Cresselia nodded. "Alright," she mumbled almost incoherently. "Thank you."

Without saying anything, Darkrai stood up and went to look out one of the many windows in the apartment. Fog drifted around, reflecting the dull yet terrified atmosphere of the civilians. Suddenly turning, he grabbed his key, his cell phone, and a soft fabric bag, rushing out the door.

"Bathroom is the first door to your left," he called as he left. "Eat whatever you want. I need to call Arceus."

He heard a quiet, 'Okay…' before he shut the door and locked it from the outside. Quickly he dialed Arceus' number as he sped down the stairs, not getting an answer until the third try, when he was already far out of the building.

"Hey-oh, ah, Arceus…master, sir… Okay, I'm going to cut the crap. Something's wrong with Cresselia, she needs new clothes, and Latios did something to her that she is not telling me."

There was a grunt from the other end. "Thank the Universe someone found her," Arceus said. He sighed. "We looked for days. Latios has his lips sealed. I'll have Mew make some more clothes for her soon. He's got to finish Genosect's."

"Geno-who?"

"Another manmade Legendary." Darkrai could literally hear him roll his eyes. "Anyway, thank you for finding Cresselia. Where is she?"

Darkrai took a deep breath as he stopped outside of the post office. "She's in my apartment, probably in the shower by now."

A bunch of yells from the other end concluded the conversation. Giratina and Palkia had begun fighting again, and Arceus hung up rather quickly to deal with his two sons.

Darkrai shoved his phone into his pocket, looking up to the tall post office building. Feeling confident, he walked in. Something was wrong, and he was going to find out soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shinzu<span>_**: Giratina/Shaymin is my OTP, but Darkrai/Cresselia is a close second. I don't know where I came up with this. o.o' I wanted something with Darkrai/Cresselia, but I couldn't think of anything, and started typing about Darkrai's reputation in Drimare Town. More things will be explained soon, but this is an AU story, where there are no humans nor true Pokemon. They are instead gijinka, human-fied versions of the Pokemon.

Yes, Latios is a complete, utter jerk in this story.

**I do not own Pokemon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Carefully, silently, Darkrai opened his mailbox and pulled out the contents inside. He wrapped the string of his keys around his wrist and turned around, staring at the letters he got. One was a bill, as well as the next, and the next, and then, at the bottom, was a small envelope that had, 'Darkrai' written in fancy letters- no doubt Latios'.

He cursed quietly and stuffed the bills into his bag, ripping open the letter from Latios.

_You take care of Cresselia, dear Darkrai. I'm tired of her. She speaks of nothing but good things to come, and is becoming far too close to you. Take care, would you?_

~Latios

Sirens, at that moment, decided to wail through the neighborhood. Darkrai snapped his head up away from the letter and stared at the ambulance, blue eyes narrowing. He threw the letter in his bag and ran down the street as fast as an Arcanine, desperately trying to keep up. A person shoved him away from hitting a wall and another person had to stop him when traffic began to pick up.

When he got to the hospital, Chansey were running everywhere. Darkrai shoved past them and followed a frantic group to a room, where he saw Cresselia lying down on a bed with nurses prodding, drugging, and helping. Another man was standing next to the bed with Cresselia, though this was one Darkrai had never seen. His hair was the color of grass; his eyes were ever changing red, blue, and silver; his long white coat fell to the ground, the arms tipped with a golden hem with black patches rising to the shoulder- red, blue, and silver buttons kept it closed, and white boots poked out from the bottom, topped with green fuzz.

He was whispering quietly to Cresselia when Darkrai said, "I knew it."

"What did you know, Darkrai?" the man asked.

"First of all, who the hell are you?" Darkrai narrowed his eyes, though the man didn't seem phased.

Instead, he laughed. "You cannot bring nightmares to me, as I am already a being of sleep." He waved his hand. "I am Regigigas."

Darkrai almost choked. He kept a straight, calm face and walked up to him, running a finger along Cresselia's knuckles. "Who k now what happened. Tell me. Now!"

Regigigas shook his head. "Arceus sent me to check up on her, now that we knew where she was," he said. "I don't know what happened, but she was unconscious on the floor with a huge gash on her head."

No one told them to leave the room; none dared to tell the two men that their presence was not allowed. Instead, the two stepped off to the side, watching the Chansey work. Darkrai looked like he was in pain, and Regigigas asked why.

"I feel nightmares," Darkrai said quietly as he placed a hand on his opposite shoulder. "Horrible nightmares."

"But she is a being of light…she should be immune…" Regigigas said.

With a sigh, Darkrai shook his head and looked away. "Anyone is capable of getting nightmares," he said. He didn't say anything else as he walked out of the room, silently chastising himself. Why? Why did he even leave Cresselia alone? He knew that she was pained, scared, and lost.

He bashed the heels of his palms into his forehead, earning a few confused looks from around. Someone sat down next to him, he didn't bother to look, and rubbed his back.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

Why the hell were girls so damn attracted to him? Darkrai turned, shocked to see the Raichu from earlier that day. Her apron was gone, showing off an electric orange dress. Two bows were tied in the back, and her brown ballet shoes fit snugly over her orange socks. Her long tail was twitching nervously, her eyebrows upturned in a worried manner.

"I…I don't know," Darkrai said, not used to showing too much emotion. "I was looking after this girl, but in just half an hour someone tried to kill her or something."

The girl tipped her head to the side. "You're scared about loosing her, aren't you?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know." Darkrai was already getting tired of saying that. "Cresselia, I found her in an alley, was rejected by Latios, harmed."

Sparks flew from her cheeks. "Is he scary?" she asked.

Darkrai nodded. His fingers interlaced and he let his head fall forward, resting on his thumbs. The girl let her hand fall to her lap and she scooted over, looking around all jittery like.

"Hey, are _you_okay?" Darkrai asked, lifting his head to look at the girl. "Why are you in the hospital? You looked perfectly okay earlier."

He felt terrified thoughts passing through her mind.

"I'm just waiting," she said as she swung her legs back and forth, her hands pressing against either side of the bench they were sitting on. "I'm going to have twin brothers soon, you know?"

Darkrai nodded slowly and turned back to face forward. "That's going to be fun," he said. "Pichu?"

"Cottonee," the girl said with a smile. "At least, we assume because all my mom has eaten the past few months is fruit and vegetables."

Suddenly, a nurse came out and beckoned to the Raichu. She grinned and jumped up, waving to Darkrai before disappearing down a hall.

He waited hours. At one point, Regigigas came out and sat with him until he was called back to the Hall of Origin. Many of the people in the hospital that were waiting on family or friends found it weird, because not once did Darkrai move. He kept in the same position, staring at the same spot on the wall the entire time.

By the time night came, most people in the building had gone. Darkrai didn't move when he heard footsteps, but looked up when a Chansey called his name.

"Darkrai, sir, we need your help." She sounded desperate, terrified almost at even talking to him.

"What is wrong?" Darkrai asked without turning his gaze.

"Cresselia is fidgety, occasionally gasping in her sleep."

"You mean she's okay?"

The Chansey shook her head. "We don't know," she said. "With her constantly moving, we can't get anything done."

He stood up and walked behind the short woman, flanked by two Audino assistants. In the room, nurses were trying to hold Cresselia down; one had been thrown against a wall and another had deep bite marks in her arm. Darkrai rushed to her side, suddenly feeling very energized. Oh yes, she was in trouble. A Pokemon of good dreams being tormented by nightmares was incredibly risky. He was glad the Chansey came and got him.

Lights were dimmed on Darkrai's request. His eyes were glowing a deep blue.

"Quiet," he said to the whispering nurses. They instantly shut and looked embarrassed. Darkrai looked at Cresselia and placed a hand on her forehead, jumping away. "Damn, how is she even alive?" He leaned forward and whispered quietly into her ear.

She stopped freaking out, but still tossed and turned.

_What did Latios do to her? _Darkrai thought darkly, quickly waving his hands in a circular motion. He could give nightmares, yes, but when he was feeling up to it, take them away, or at least reduce the horror factor to a simple disturbance.

His eyes stopped glowing as Cresselia began to simply lie there. Chanseys rushed forward and began to look her over. Darkrai fell back into one of the chairs, rubbing his temples. Cresselia's nightmares flashed over and over in his mind, and though it was only a dream, he felt intense emotion and pain. A nurse gave him a worried glance, but he didn't notice as he squeezed his eyes shut and grinded his teeth.

When someone stepped over to see him, he waved his hand to stop her. He stood up and stumbled out the door, shuffling down the hall to the exit. So close, he thought, so close…and then someone stalked him. He let out a surprised, 'Ah!' and jumped back, his serious and calm demeanor being broken by the Raichu girl.

"Something is wrong," she said, trembling. "I- I feel nothing but darkness. Are you okay?"

Darkrai clenched his jaw. "No," he said quietly. The girl backed up.

"You don't sound like you, Darkrai."

He swallowed. "I know," he growled. The Raichu stared at him then stepped to the side, almost blown away by the speed at which he ran away at.

Outside, the clouds and mist had parted on a rare occasion; stars twinkled, and there was no moon in sight. The darkness in the sky and the brightness of the stars calmed him, but he couldn't get those nightmares out of his head. Usually they were simple- how will I pass that math test tomorrow? or My pet is hurt, I hope he doesn't die. This was simply horrible.

He sat down on a nearby bench with his knees drawn to his chest and rested his head. There was no way he could sleep tonight, no way in hell. Not with his counterpart hurt, not with someone having broken into his apartment, not with these nightmares.

The most prominent one was one where Latios and Cresselia were fighting. The Eon Pokemon showed no mercy to her, just attacked. It showed that they were happy before that, but something changed, something wrong. Was it what Latios had written? She was getting to close to him?

_But I've never seen Cresselia before today._

As the memory played back in his mind, someone crept up to him.

"For the love of Arceus, Raichu girl, will you stop sneaking up on me?" Darkrai asked, raising his head. The girl looked sheepish but sat down next to him.

"I have a name," she said. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she had changed into bright yellow silk pajamas. "Kimmy. And I didn't sneak up on you. I'm worried."

"You do not have to be worried about me," Darkrai said coldly. "Why don't you go back inside? It's dark, and chilly, and little kids shouldn't be out here."

"I'm seventeen," Kimmy said.

Darkrai looked a little shocked, but shook his head. "Fine then. Young adults shouldn't be out here. Your abilities aren't trained yet, and there are some really bad people." His shoulders drooped. In a sudden explosion of anxiety, he stood up and began to pace back and forth, hopping from foot to foot, or simply running his hands through his short, white hair.

Things were becoming even worse. The more down he got, the more and more the sleeping people in the city around him got more disturbed. He took many deep breaths and calmed himself, returning to his former self, one with blank eyes and a slight smirk.

"Kimmy, I want you to go back inside. I know your family is busy right now, but I want you to keep an eye on Cresselia for me." Darkrai had no idea what the heck he was getting himself into. "Protect her, will you? I need to make a visit to Arceus."

Her eyes grew wide. "Arceus?" she asked. "I thought he was only a Legend?"

"Legendary, yes, but Pokemon like all of us." He rubbed his shoulder and turned around, sinking into the ground with each step. "Do not let her leave this place, no matter how fast she may heal."

Confused, Kimmy tipped her head to the side. "She heals fast?" she asked, but Darkrai had disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shinzu<span>_**: Hurr, I'm liking this world a lot. Kimmy will appear more; I started typing her and fell in love with her in the first chapter, and Darkrai needed some help. Regigigas is awesome, isn't he? Hehe, he's my favorite. Sorta. Well, yeah, he's a favorite.

I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Her brown eyed gaze was on Cresselia as she sat down, neatly tucking her dress under her and placing her hands in her lap. The legendary looked so calm, peaceful, and she wondered just what lengths Darkrai had to go to to stop those nightmares. Kimmy twiddled her thumbs for a few minutes, and then looked out the window, watching it pour rain like it did every day in this town. Just from being around Darkrai for a few minutes told her that the town followed his emotional patterns, and now she understood that it was always rainy and wet because he was always sad, lonely. Those few moments of cloudless sky had been during a moment when Darkrai was calm, finally having gotten those nightmares- he never took them from other humans, and like the mythical vampires, often had to find a few way to get them.

At least, that was what she had heard, and being one of the few people to approach the ghostly creature, understood it as truth. She watched it pour for a few more moments and looked back at her hands, a frown playing at the straight line on her face. Her golden cheeks were sparking, her tail swishing back and forth, sweeping across the floor. Cresselia's face was drawn into a peaceful, calming form, like the beautiful full moons she oh so rarely got to see.

"You'll be okay," Kimmy mumbled, placing a hand on Cresselia's. It moved and their fingers intertwined, Cresselia's eyes opening and staring at Kimmy.

"Where did he go?" she whispered.

Kimmy shook her head. "He said something about going to see Arceus."

Shaking her head, Cresselia looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes. "It will not work," she mumbled as thunder rumbled through the sky. "He will not believe anything Darkrai has said..."

"What?" Kimmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Latios...is brilliant. He will find a way to get Arceus on his side. Darkrai has no chance." She rested her hand on her chest, her breathing slowing. Kimmy pulled her hand back and let her ears droop, a saddened look on her face.

A Chansey walked into the room and began to check over Cresselia, somewhat shocked to find that her wounds and mental stability were perfectly okay now. They still wanted to look over her again that night, but afterward, if everything was okay, she could leave. Without anything to do, Kimmy glanced at the nightstand, raising an eyebrow. There was a piece of paper there, with a string and a key attached. Quietly, without waking Cresselia, she moved the water glass it was under and lifted the paper.

Her brown eyes shifted back and forth, her deeply tanned face paling.

_You have already done me a huge favor, but in case I do not get back and Cresselia is released, please take her to my apartment and protect her. I trust you to help me, if only for her sake. Please._

_~ Darkrai_

PS. If you can't figure it out, that's my spare key. Guard it.

With your life.

Trembling, Kimmy took the red and black key, slipping it into her pocket as if it would blow up at any moment. She stood up and walked into a different room, feeling confident that Cresselia would be okay if she left to see her family.

Her mother was a Pikachu; by a freak accident, Kimmy had evolved into a Raichu. She looked at her mother asleep on the bed, her father barely awake in the chair next to her. His white, curly hair framed his face, and a scarf equally as fluffy wrapped around his neck and draped over the back of the chair. With his hands clasped over his midsection, his eyes partially closed, Kimmy would have been afraid to go in, if not for the slight smile she was given.

"Are they okay?" Kimmy asked, not seeing her brothers anywhere in the room.

A dark, glowering look appeared on her father's usually cheerful face. "Nightmares," he said. "They weren't even half an hour old when they began to scream and cry, and now the doctors are just barely keeping them in a stable state." He shook his head. "Whatever is causing Darkrai this much pain, pray Arceus it is stopped soon."

"Why do the emotions of a Legendary Pokemon affect our city so much?" Kimmy asked suddenly.

Her let out a breath, not a sigh, and not a groan. "Each Legendary Pokemon, save for Arceus, Regigigas, and Mew, are tied to a city. These main, capital cities are their lifeline, their support. It's like their own little bubble where they can be themselves. I remember when Drimare used to be happy, cheerful."

"Was it fun...?"

"Every morning, the sunlight would glimmer off every brick used to construct the apartment buildings," her father said, gesturing with his hands, creating a straight, horizontal, invisible line through the air. "It looked like a shimmering black Charizard, and every building besides it was bathed in a beautiful orange." He leaned back heavily and sighed, crossing his arms. "I miss it. It motivated me. Now it's just...depressing. And not just because I'm a Grass Type with no light. I hate feeling wet, and don't wish for you three to grow up like this."

Kimmy looked away, jumping when she heard screaming. Her father adopted a pained look, subsiding only when the twins stopped.

"I- I have to leave now," Kimmy said, reaching over to hug the Whimiscott. "I promised I would do something for a friend."

"Alright," her father whispered into her ear, "just be safe."

"Promise." She stood up and left the room, rubbing her watering eyes. The cries of her brothers, the sadness she felt from her father- all because Darkrai had become sad, and she had a chance to help him. She stood up straight, squared her shoulders, and put on a serious face, walking back down to Cresselia's room.

By the time night had come, Kimmy had been holding the key in her hand so long, it felt like it was on fire.

But, she kept asking herself why she was helping a Pokemon so hated amongst everyone else. Maybe it was because she didn't like seeing someone so sad- maybe she wanted to help him for a reason even she did not know.

Whatever it was, she wouldn't get to think about, because at that moment, Cresselia, who was awake, lively, and had been checked over, was ready to leave. She slipped on her yellow dress, pulled on her blue vest, and was ready to go, fluffing up her hair. Her bangs framed her face, jutting out, and from the side on, they looked like crescent moons. Cresselia sighed and adjusted herself, finally nodding to Kimmy.

"I'm ready," she said, walking out of the room. Kimmy tailed behind her, waving her long tail. "I assume we're going to your place?" Cresselia tipped her head to the side.

Kimmy shook her head, frowning. "No," she said. "Darkrai asked me to bring you back to his apartment. That is okay with you, right?"

"Of course." Cresselia smiled, but it disappeared the moment she stepped outside. The rain was coming down hard, and she was afraid to go back out, having walked back into the hospital. Kimmy raised an eyebrow and gently laid an arm on her wrist; Cresselia flinched, grabbed Kimmy's arm, and threw her over her shoulder, out in the pouring rain an puddle.

Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh, Kimmy, I'm so sorry!" Cresselia let out a distressed look. "I want to be back at Hram City!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched her pink gloved hands against her chest. "I can scarcely imagine what might be happening there!"

Kimmy didn't know what to say. She was wringing out her tail and ears, starting with her dress when she got an idea.

"Come on, when we get to where we're going, we can play some games." She smiled brightly, a happy, almost cat-like smile as her cheeks sparked. "Maybe we can explore and see what secrets are at Darkrai's. I'm sure he won't mind." This time her smile was an evil grin.

Cresselia couldn't help it- she grinned, too. "Alright, I'll come," she said, slowly stepping out into the rain. She shivered violently as they walked through the streets, fast at first, but then slowly. Cresselia was trying to learn a little bit about Kimmy, and Kimmy was glad to if it kept the Legendary's spirits high.

"You have twin brothers, and you work at a little restaurant while going to school. That's rather interesting. Heh, I remember when Arceus forced us all to go to school. He was insane, I swear."

They got quiet after a while, making their way to the heart of the city, where the black dragons lay. In the third apartment building, they took an elevator up to the 13th floor, to the 113th room. With the door opened, Cresselia walked over to the couch and slumped down, a frown once again on her face.

Kimmy sat down across from her, leaning forward with her hands on her knees. "Are you hungry, ma'am?" she asked, resting her cheek against her shoulder. "Thirsty, anything?"

"No," Cresselia mumbled. "I just...I have no apatite. I'm just worried about Darkrai. Going to the Hall of Origin is just suicide on so many levels. Giratina and Latios reside there almost all the time, and those two together..."

She almost broke down sobbing, but caught herself. "I hope he's alright..."

"Um, Cresselia, if you don't mind me asking- can you tell me what happened?" Kimmy's eyes grew wide. "I truly wish to know, but if you don't want to tell, I understand."

"M-my attacker...is not Latios. I- I saw red and white flash by, and that's all I know." She rubbed an eye with the back of her hand, looking at Kimmy. "That's all I know. I do not wish to tell you anything beyond that point."

Kimmy smiled. "That's okay," she said. "If you're happier with me not knowing, I'm okay with that." She stood up and walked over to a large window, seeing it covered in black drapes. Pulling them aside, the room became a little brighter, but not by much, as it was dark and gloomy outside. Kimmy shut them again and flicked on a light, only to find out that there were no bulbs.

"The heck?" Kimmy asked, looking at a lamp. "There's no light bulbs anywhere!"

Cresselia began to laugh. "Darkrai is a Dark Type!" she said as she covered her mouth. "Dark Types hate the light."

"But you're his opposite, so you have to like light, right?"

"Heheh, no, I'm a Psychic. I'm okay with the darkness. Come, sit, the evening is almost over."

Her feet moving without her consent, Kimmy walked over and sat down across from her again, neatly flattening her dress over her legs. They sat in an awkward silence for a long time, simply staring at each other. Kimmy was stunned by Cresselia's beauty, unable to look away except when she forced herself to. Suddenly she stood up, her cheeks sparking, tail flashing.

Cresselia, confused, stood up and began to walk towards the door, but Kimmy snapped, "Don't!" through gritted teeth, throwing her hand out and knocking Cresselia down. The door came crashing down with a dozen Pokemon storming their way in. Kimmy's cheeks stopped sparking in shock, but a ripple of electricity shot down her tail, flaring at the barb.

They were the battle hardened soldiers of Arceus, tall, strong, and emotionless. Each one was trained the same way for the same time, like clones of each other, and when one was coming for you, they never stopped. Their wings shimmered like a fire, illuminating the room with a brilliant, shining gold.

Under their leader's arms was a man with messy white hair and tattered black clothes.

"Latios told us to bring him back," the warrior said, throwing the man across the room. Groaning, Darkrai landed hard on his side and desperately tried to get up. "He is exiled by Arceus; if he ever returns to the Hall of Origin, he will be stripped of his city and identity and thrown out into the wilderness. Good day, girls."

When they left, Cresselia threw her hand to the side and the door lifted itself up and went back into place. She spun around, seeing Kimmy already kneeling next to Darkrai.

"What happened?" Cresselia asked. He had been badly cut and bruised, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move his legs.

"Latios..." Darkrai whispered, grimacing in pain. "He's...th-the Volcarona are under his power now..." As he explained this, Kimmy jumped and went searching for a first aide kit. "I don't know why Arceus isn't controlling them...but they all attacked me and-" He let out a groan and flopped back down on the floor.

"S-stop," Cresselia said, holding out a hand. "Please, don't move any more. You're hurt, wait until Kimmy gets back before we decide anything..." She was nervous now. Kimmy knelt down beside Darkrai and took his hand, staring at a burn mark signed into his palm.

She stared, horrified. "S-sir," Kimmy said, rubbing a soft lotion into his skin. "What happened to you? I mean, I heard what you said but..." She shook her head. Together she and Cresselia lifted him onto one of his couches and began to apply bandages, band-aides, and lotion everywhere they could find a cut or burn.

Still he could barely move. "I...I'm never going back," he groaned, rolling onto his side, pressing his face into the back cushion of his couch. One of his hands moved to his exposed shoulder, gripping it tightly. "I'm cold..." His breathing was shallow.

"Do we need to take him to the hospital...?" Kimmy asked, nervous about going back so soon.

"No, this is something caused by a Legendary," Cresselia mumbled. "At least, the cuts are. The burns are from the Volcarona."

"Who are they?" Kimmy took the hand on Darkrai's shoulder and told Cresselia to hold it as she wrapped bandages around his bleeding palm. "I've never heard of them."

Cresselia shook her head, but before she could say anything, Darkrai got to it first.

"Imagine...a group of Volcarona. They all have the same blank looks, same sightless eyes. Each and every one was raised from birth to be Arceus' guards, protectors of the Hall of Origin." As he spoke, a dark aura filled the room. Kimmy looked around to see it changing, and when she looked back, she didn't see a nightmare of her own, but Darkrai's.

"_Latios! Where are you!" Darkrai exclaimed, holding out his hands in a defensive manner. "I wish to speak to Arceus!"_

_A quiet laugh came from behind a pillar. Stepping out was a man with blue hair drooping over his red eyes, ears longer than a normal human's. As he walked, a blue cape shimmered behind him, bound together at the base of the neck by a beautiful, red triangle broach. On each corner it was tipped with spikes, and on a long scarf he wore, they were designed to look like fins. His white clothes glowed in the midday sun._

_"What is it you want, Darkrai?" asked the man with an insane tone. It was an annoying voice, so incredibly soft to the ears._

_Darkrai wanted to claw his throat out._

_"I want to know what you have done to Cresselia," Darkrai snapped, one of his tattoos glowing. Out of nowhere, blacked gloved hands clamped down over his upper arms, hiding the tattoos, suddenly taking away one of Darkrai's only defenses. He heard in his ear a scratchy, almost bug-like voice:_

Master Latios has warned us you would come. Let us play.

_He tried to wretch himself out of the grip, but found that all of his pulsating attacks didn't hurt the Volcarona at all. Claws dug into his arms, blood now running down to the tips of his fingers, and more of the moths came down upon him. In a fit of rage, a dark energy exploded from him and all the Volcarona hit a pillar. They instantly jumped up and charged towards him, able to find him by their sense of smell and echolocation._

_One Volcarona jumped into the air, her wings spread, and threw down a storm of flames. Darkrai threw a nightmare sphere, deflecting it to the left and right, and as he spun around gathering energy in his hand, it hit the creature and sent it falling to the floor.___

_"Traitor!" Latios exclaimed angrily._

_"I'm the traitor!" Darkrai exclaimed, though it wasn't a question. "Like hell I am! You're attacking me with Arceus' own defenses."_

_Latios grinned, tapping his upper lip with a finger. "I'm pretty sure Arceus isn't here right now," he said. "I belive that he's gone into a deep slumber, yes, and doesn't know what's going on?"_

_Shocked, Darkrai looked around. Arceus usually was in a deep slumber, sometimes not even on their own planet. "Arceus!" he exclaimed, the sound being muffled by the quick beating of flaming wings. Wave after wave the Volcarona appeared, each one of them exactly the same in shape and size, attacking with everything they got._

_He was a Legendary, but these Pokemon were trained as Arceus' guardians, leaving no room for anyone, not even Giratina, to get through. As much as he tried, he couldn't get through and fell to the ground. The moment he felt the attacks let up, Darkrai sank into the ground and shot after Latios, grabbing his leg and pulling him into the ground. They sank all the way through the Hall of Origins, falling through the air at a rapid pace. The shimmering, rainbow stairs that Darkrai had climbed up were fading now, the Hall's exterior walls becoming invisible once more, the light bouncing off._

_Darkrai could easily fly away- as well as Latios- but neither did. They simply fell and threw attacks at one another in slow motion; but blood mixed into the attacks Darkrai sent, and his face was becoming rather pale. He kept his consciousness, but by the time Latios had him safely on the ground, the Volcarona after him again, he could do nothing. Latios had used a move that left him almost paralysis, simply laughing at his rival's fate._

"Exile him_..." came a deep voice._

_Darkrai looked up as best he could, seeing the long white hair of Arceus, the green eyes he knew so well._

"You are like my youngest son...violent, rude, and nosy. The next time you enter this palace, it will be instant death." _As Arceus disappeared, Latios smirked._

"Take him back to his place," _he told the Volcarona_. "Leave him exiled, tell whoever is in his apartment what happened."

Darkrai shuddered as Cresselia began to sob.

"Latios," she cried, falling to her knees on the floor beside Darkrai. She covered her face, pressed her fingers against her eyes, but it couldn't stop the pain. "How could he do this? Especially to you." She let out a wail rivaled only by Whismur.

* * *

><p><span>Shinzu<span>: WHAT NOW! I think this is pretty friggen epic, at least on my terms. I finally got a new chapter up, too! :D It took me months! At first I was like, 'I'll write about what happens when Darkrai goes to see Arceus.' I wrote about 7 versions of that chapter, all eventually deleted out of hate. Then I thought, 'Kimmy and Cresselia's POV. YES.'

I hope you enjoy, and I thank you for the long wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkrai's apartment was always cold, but the heat was now turned up very high in an attempt to get Darkrai in better spirits. They couldn't figure out why he was so cold and shivering so bad, and it was making Kimmy jittery and nervous. She could tell that Cresselia was freaking out on the inside- she was so stiff, sitting up straight and refusing to move. Outside, thunder crashed through the air, the loudest they had ever heard it before.

He clenched his shoulder, pain erupting from it the harder he pressed. He was hit right there, but not with a slicing move. His entire arm felt like it was bleeding, pounding as much as his head. Those Volcarona had done something- burned him? Left him with those stupid, lingering affects most Pokemoh had? Darkrai didn't know. He couldn't feel his tongue anymore- he suspected he bit it a few minutes prior- and his vision was swimming.

"Darkrai, sir, you're going to cut your arm off if you keep gripping it like that." Kimmy gently pried Darkrai's hand away from his shoulder, but instantly pain sapped his energy and he just let it droop. "A-are you okay? Cresselia!"

Instantly the Legend was at her side, looking down at Darkrai's shoulder.

"How did this happen...?" Cresselia asked herself, brushing a finger lightly over Darkrai's shoulder. He hissed and grimaced, his breathing becoming shallower and shallower.

"Solar Beam," Cresselia said quickly, her eyes flicking from the bruise on his arm to the cuts around it. "A powerful one at that. This is kind of bad." She rubbed the tears off her cheek, her arm trembling. Kimmy forced her to sit down on the couch across from Darkrai and stood back, looking at the saddened state of the Legendaries.

"How bad is it?" Kimmy asked, setting her face in a very serious look as she stood up. "I'll go to the store to find something to help cure it."

Cresselia's eyes widened slightly and she turned to Kimmy. "Is there anything you can't do?" she asked in wonder.

"I can't ride a bike or swim, I can't do math, and I can't stop a child from crying if my life depended on it." Kimmy grinned like a madman, but it quickly disappeared when she realized she was being too sarcastic for the moment at hand and Cresselia scowled at her. "Erm, anyway, anything you need? We can at least help him before it gets any worse. Will it get worse?"

"Silly Raichu," Cresselia said with a small smirk. "It is not as bad as originally thought, but you must hurry. I'd go out there but..." She shuddered. "G-go get some herbs, and that...medicine stuff. And a heating blanket."

She threw a bag at Kimmy. It jingled when she caught it, and she realized Cresselia had given her plenty of Poke to pay for the items they needed. Locking the door behind her, Kimmy looked left, and then right, then sprinted down the hall. Her entire life she'd learned that the 13th floor was a terrifying place. She shivered and took the elevator down, calming considerably as she reached the bottom floor.

Flying out the door, Kimmy sprinted to the nearest store. She knew this area like the back of her hand- on the maps of the city, there were 5 potions, bordered by a line. Each line started between each of the apartment buildings, creating what looked like the spokes of a wheel, with each apartment having their own little portions to themselves. Apartments were so incredible to the city because that was where most people lived. If they didn't live above or below their shops, or in the small resident area, they lived in the apartments, hundreds of stories high with a more rooms than one could count on every floor.

Kimmy turned and looked at the building, her brown eyes narrowing. Okay, she'd gotten herself into this. She was the one who wanted to help Darkrai- now she'd repay him and try to help save him. A loud, pain filled cry filled the air, causing it to rain harder. Passersby paused their treks through the city to look at the building, looks of sadness crossing their faces. In less then two days, Cresselia had been hurt, Darkrai was being tortured by something unknown, and Latios had taken Arceus' spot for himself.

More determined than ever, Kimmy sprinted down the sidewalk and skidded to a halt, just missing the door of a store. She backed up and walked in, looking around for the medicine area. It was easily findable, and she grabbed one of each of three kinds of medicine. Kimmy grabbed some herbs with her free hand and put her stash in a basket, looping her arm through the handle.

"Do you have a heating blanket at all?" Kimmy asked one of the workers, and she was directed to a small isle. Quickly she grabbed what she needed (grabbing a blanket in black- she did think of him!) and walked to a check out.

Now she was back outside after a total of twenty minutes. It was pouring so much and the mist was so thick that nobody but her was outside. Kimmy sneezed, looking around, and began to follow the path back to the apartments. However, she believed that she took a wrong turn as she couldn't find what she was looking for.

Shivers cascaded down her body. She looked around, finding it useless in the weather, and simply decided to keep walking, hating the feeling of her hair getting wet.

She heard talking. As if on cue, she spotted a couple of people, and knelt down behind a boulder to look.

"You can let up the illusion now, I don't think anyone is following us."

A man with spiked back hair and gray skin was kneeling down, nodding. The scene shifted and showed that they were, indeed, in front of the apartments.

"What do you plan to do now?" the Pokemon asked, looking up. Another man had appeared, and this time, Kimmy had to force herself not to gasp. She placed her tightly shut bag on the ground and listened, peering just over the top of the rock.

"We've got the Lunar Duo out of the picture," said Latios with a grin, turning to look at the Pokemon. "They were the leaders of the two most powerful cities in the world. We've got Arceus' spot. We have control of the Volcarona. We are almost there."

Latios grinned and clenched his fist. Spontaneously, another one of Darkrai's cries filled the air.

"This is going to be a piece of cake, you realize," said the Pokemon as he lowered his head to stare at the ground.

"Stand, we are leaving this pathetic city now. Oh, there's also a girl behind that rock. Who shall go after her- me or you?"

Kimmy's eyes grew wide. She grabbed her bag and began to run, electricity flowing through her body, creating a long trail behind her. However, Latios instantly appeared beside her, running as fast, or faster, than she had ever gone, and looked as if it was nothing.

"A helper of Darkrai?" Latios asked in disbelief, his red eyes wide. He smiled evilly. "Oh, how much fun I'll have. And, my goodness, your power seems to be running out!"

It was true. Kimmy was beginning to slow, the Volt Tackle used to escape almost drained. She took a deep breath and slowed to a jog, running straight for the skyscraper.

Latios laughed. "Get back here!" he exclaimed, spinning around. He was on her instantly, moving so fast that he blinked out of sight and appeared in front of the girl, grabbing her collar and holding her closer towards himself. "You are a feisty Raichu, eh? How about-"

"Let her go!"

The Legendary Pokemon was knocked over by a rush of leaves, and only one person would have those shining, sparkling leaves like flakes of quartz, sharp enough to slice through even bone; her father. He came out of nowhere, throwing Latios aside and into the pole of a lamp.

Both ends of his scarves were waving in the wind, his usually happy, amber eyes narrowed in anger. "You lay a hand on her and I'll throw you to the dogs," he growled.

Latios laughed and stood up, brushing his white sleeves off.

"Kimmy, go back to where you were going."

Kimmy backed up towards the building, shaking her head. She clutched the bag to her chest and swallowed hard, watching the blue Legend nonchalantly stride over to her father.

"You're too light," Kimmy breathed quietly. "You'll be thrown away..." Shaking her head, she spun around and sprinted, not bothering to wait on the elevator.

"Latios is here!" she exclaimed, bursting through the door, which simply fell back down again. She collapsed onto the floor, panting hard, hand pressed to her chest. "He- he chased me a good ways."

Cresselia helped her up, gazing intently at the door.

"His victims never get away. How did you?"

Kimmy bit her bottom lip. "My dad..." she mumbled. "He came out of nowhere!"

"He must have been following you the whole time." Cresselia pulled the girl into a tight hug, resting her chin on the top of the girl's head. "Your father will be okay, I promise. If Latios hurts him, Arceus will banish him."

"He already exiled Darkra..." Kimmy shobbed. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes, reaching down to grab the bag. "I- I got some stuff. Herbs and medicine, electric blanket, some Mago Berries."

Cresselia took the herbs and medicine and was instantly at Darkrai's side. She spoke softly to him, and instantly Kimmy knew his situation had worsened. Now, if only to help the Legendary, Kimmy began to put everything on the counters of the kitchen and plugged in the blanket. Darkrai looked content now, and the pounding, harsh rain outside seemed to slow considerably.

Now she, Kimmy, was standing in the kitchen, leaning over with her arms outstretched on the counter, her back facing the Legendaries. Everyone she loved was getting hurt all of a sudden, her heart ached. She had tried so hard to be strong, and now she just couldn't.

To keep herself occupied, she began to make some soup. Soup was Drimare Town's specialty- even the youngest of children first learning could create delicious soups. Suddenly, as she was moving the pot over to another, cool burner, an ear shattering, hair rising scream filled the air. Kimmy felt as if she couldn't hear for a few minutes, her eyes becoming screwed up. She leaned against the counter and looked at Darkrai, whose whole entire shoulder was on fire.

"He's burned!" Cresselia exclaimed. "A burn on top of a Solar Beam."

Kimmy hardly heard any of that. She dropped to the floor, forcing her eyes to stay open.

As Darkrai groaned from his spot on the couch, Cresselia tended to him as best she could. Kimmy leaned her head against the cabinet doors, sparks erupting from her cheeks. Too much pent up energy had been stored, amplified suddenly by the thunderstorm raging outside.

_Arceus help us_, she thought, looking towards the living room. _Help Cresselia, Darkrai, my family, everyone._

Her spirit felt calm then. She could remember happy feelings, playing outside with her parents when she was five. When she could still see the sun and feel its warmth- the cool grass- soft, warm winds. Kimmy let her eyes close, drifting into a wondrous dream full of what she wished for most.

When next she opened her eyes, Kimmy noticed she wasn't in a room she noticed. It was still Darkrai's house- only he would have black walls and white floor boards. Kimmy felt warm, she couldn't hear the storm outside. On a mat next to the bed was a man with cream colored, curly hair, green bangs framing the side of his face and curling up at his cheeks, and tanned skin.

"Took me a good six hours to find him."

She turned her head to now see a boy sitting on Darkrai's desk. His scowling eyes were turned towards her, large, reflective yellow eyes piercing her very soul. He looked strong- not physically, but mentally, his lips drawn in a straight line, his hands clamped together, arms resting on his legs.

"Father heard you," he said. "He finally understands what's going on now. Mewtwo's city lies in ruin; Lugia's beautiful, underwater city had been cracked in many places, destroyed by an earthquake. Manaphy is gone. Uxie saw his own reflection."

Kimmy didn't completely understand. He was probably speaking to her as if she was another Legendary. Turns out, he was speaking to both her and Darkrai.

"We must stop Latios," Darkrai grunted. He gritted his teeth and clenched his shoulder.

How long had she been out?

"I'm leaving right away- I need to find out what's going on at the Hall of Origin." He turned around, stumbled ungracefully, and stomped out into the other room. "I will go alone again."

"No you will not," said Azelf, who floated up from his spot and landed lightly on the ground. "The last time you went alone, you were affected by a strong burn. I will come with you."

"Whatever," Darkrai grumbled. He looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Kimmy. "Stay safe. Let Cresselia care for you."

Kimmy laughed at the irony, but didn't feel up to speaking. She nodded as best she could and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Shinzu<span>**_: I swear to you guys that no more characters will be hurt. XD I've tortured them enough- besides, how else would I have gotten Darkrai's anger all fueled up.

Don't think he's all better yet. Latios is a damn mastermind.

And yes, he killed Manaphy. 'Nuff said.


	5. About Updates

Heya everyone! This story still has interest, and people have been asking me for a long time to continue it! Unfortunately, that will not be happening. Instead, the story will be told anew over on my new account Chonzu, where all stories for my Pokemon gijinka AU will go. Go check it out! It even has the same name.


End file.
